Si tu savais
by Naemir
Summary: Si tu savais comme je regrette petit frère... vous verrez bien de quoi il s'agit en cliquant dessus! un petit Lulu et Shinrei, parce que malgrès leurs différences, ils s'aiment quand même.


bien le bonjour! je poste autant que je peux avant de partir en week end, parce que je n'aurais, pour mon plus grand malheur, pas d'accés à l'ordinateur. j'ai remarqué que pas mal de monde appréciait le fameux Lulu et Shinrei. je dois avouer que je les aime beaucoup moi aussi!^^

à ma petite **Lilysophie** qui, je le sais, aime beaucoup ce petit duo: merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait vachement plaisir. ensuite, excuse moi, mais j'adore torturer les persos, pas de bol pour eux!^^ aussi je m'excuse si je te fais encore pleurer, et pis je te rachèterai un clavier tout neuf si jamais l'autre te lâche suite à une inondation.^^

bref, une bonne lecture à vous et pis encore un grand merci à tout ce qui me lisent, sachez que les reviews, même pas bonnes, sont vivement appréciées!

* * *

C'est étrange.

Vraiment étrange.

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, je puisse être ici, à te regarder, à veiller sur toi.

Et jamais je n'aurais cru te voir si calme et si immobile. Si pale aussi. Toi qui as toujours voulut être fort, tu es là, dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Si tu te voyais, je suis certain que tu crierais de dégout et qu'un air choqué se peindrait sur ton visage d'ordinaire impassible.

Mais tu ne peux pas te voir. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Tu ne te rends plus compte de rien. Et moi je suis là, à te regarder.

Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne bouges plus. Mais c'est en cet instant que transparaissent tes émotions, et ce que tu es profondément. Encore un enfant. un enfant qui a été trop souvent seul.

Les autres t'ont toujours vu comme étant très lunatique, toujours dans les nuages. À croire que nos inquiétudes de simples mortels ne te concernaient pas vraiment. Je dois avouer que je t'ai souvent envié ton naturel, et ta tendance à dire que rien n'est bien grave.

Oui. Les autres te voient comme cela, un excellent ami, qui les écoute malgré tout, et qui sait parfois leur redonner la voie lorsqu'ils se sont perdus. Sans bien t'en rendre compte, tu les guides.

Tu leur manques beaucoup tu sais. Et à moi aussi, même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer.

Je t'ai toujours considéré comme étant un parasite, un emmerdeur de première, et quelqu'un d'incapable de focaliser son attention sur quoique se soit pendant plus de quelques minutes. Il est vrai que tu n'est pas très consciencieux pour la plupart des choses que tu entreprends, et que tu ne retiens pas grand-chose. C'est vrai. Tu es comme ça. Libre de toutes entraves et totalement insouciant. Tu as de la chance.

Et moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à l'accepter, à t'accepter. Nous sommes si différents toi et moi. Tellement opposés. Mais nous sommes frères. Malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, nos vies, nos goûts, nos choix, malgré toutes ces divergences, nous sommes frères, le même sang coulle dans nos veines.

Mais jamais, oh non, jamais, je n'aurai pensé être là, assis à ton chevet, alors que tu reposes sagement dans ce grand lit blanc. Tu es presque aussi pale que les couvertures qui te recouvrent.

La chambre est petite, et bien rangée. Elle sent les médicaments, et est entièrement blanche. Tu ne l'aurais certainement pas aimé si tu avais pû la voir. Mais tu ne peux pas, et cette chambre est la tienne. Avec le numéro 713 marqué en bleu sur la porte. Les autres sont passés. Ils t'ont laissé des fleurs sur la table de chevet près de ton lit. Un joli bouquet ma foi, ils ont bien choisi. Tout en couleurs chaudes et lumineuses, qui ramènent un peu de gaieté dans cette chambre à l'atmosphère morbide.

Je prend ta main qui repose sur le bord du lit. En temps normal, jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé faire, et jamais je n'aurai fait cela. Elle reste inerte dans la mienne. Et affreusement froide.

C'est de ma faute.

Si tu es là, c'est à cause de moi…

Je n'ai pas su te protéger correctement. C'est mon rôle, je suis ton grand frère. Mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Pardonne moi.

Mes doigts caressent inconsciemment les tiens qui sont si minces, alors que mon autre main cour sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes. Tu y crois toi? Je pleure pour toi petit frère stupide qui ne regarde pas où il va! Combien de fois te l'avais-je dis, de regarder avant de traverser? Mais cette fois ci, tu n'y étais pour rien. Pour une fois, tu avais regardé soigneusement la route, tu m'avais écouté. Mais cet homme qui t'a fauché, il a été moins attentif que toi. Il t'est rentré dedans sans même s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il a comprit, c'était déjà trop tard. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas réfléchit; d'ordinaire, il n'y a personne sur cette petite route près de chez toi. Sauf que ce jour là, il y avait toi.

Je ferme les yeux, mais je ne peux empêcher les images de tourner en boucle derrière l'écran de mes paupières closes. C'est comme un film qui passe, encore et encore. Et je revois tout. Dans les moindres détails.

Tu traverses la rue, je t'attends patiemment sur le trottoir, un brin agacé. Il faut dire que tu prends ton temps pour tout ce que tu fais.

Tu es presque arrivé, il ne te reste que quelques mètres. Cinq, à peine.

Et puis il y a cette voiture, noire. Un gros 4x4 il me semble, qui sort tout droit de chez le concessionnaire.

Et qui pourra y retourner.

Tu tournes la tête vers le véhicule, et tu sembles surpris. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte alors, de l'horreur qui s'était peinte sur mon visage.

Maintenant, je le ressent le poids, de cette horreur sans nom.

Et la voiture coupe largement le virage, tu es pile dans sa trajectoire. Impossible de l'éviter, elle va bien trop vite.

De nouveau, tu tournes la tête vers moi. Je suis figé sur place, je veux te hurler de t'écarter, de te pousser même si je sais que tu n'en auras pas le temps.

Et ton regard croise le mien. Tu as compris ce qui se passe, et tu pressens la suite. Tu sais ce qui va se passer.

Et tu me souries.

Jamais je n'oublierai.

Tu me souries.

Alors qu'un énorme 4x4 fonce sur toi.

Et il te heurte. Sèchement. Au niveau des jambes. Le bruit est ignoble, les pneus hurlent et fument.

Ton corps décrit une courbe harmonieuse dans les airs. Tu souries toujours. Puis la loi de la gravité te rattrape, et tu retombes sur le pare choc de cette voiture noire, qui soudain, se teint de rouge. La vitre se fissure, la tôle s'aplatie sous le choc. Et ce bruit…

Ce bruit inhumain d'un corps qui s'écrase lourdement, les os qui se brisent et se mêlent à la chaire. Ce bruit qui reste en moi et vient me tourmenter dans mes cauchemars.

La voiture s'arrête enfin, l'avant défoncé et tu glisses du pare choc. Ton visage est couvert de sang, ne se distingue que tes cheveux, tes cheveux de paille dans cet amas de débris et de sang.

Et je vois ton sourire. Encore.

Et je ne peux y croire.

Et maintenant je suis là, assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, à regarder fixement ton visage blafard. Ton visage couvert de brûlures, de coupures. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Je suis désolé.

Je me rappelle la suite, la façon dont le conducteur, qui lui n'a rien eu, est descendu de sa voiture alors que tu reposais sur le bitume. Il y avait cet air catastrophé sur son visage, une peur sans pareille dans ses yeux. Mais il y avait les mêmes expressions sur mon visage.

Je me souviens être tombé à genoux. Je ne pouvais y croire. Comment est-ce possible? Tu étais là, quelques secondes auparavant, et tu disparaissais soudain sous les roues d'une voiture, un gros 4x4 noir. Ton transfère à l'hôpital et le trajet pour t'y mener m'ont semblé extrêmement long. Tu étais immobile sur ce brancard qui prenait doucement la couleur du sang. De ton sang. Qui s'écoulait de ton corps, de ton visage. Mon sang.

Et tu avais toujours ce sourire. Comme pour me dire que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas bien grave. Même en étant inconscient, tu gardais ce sourire vissé aux lèvres, comme pour me rassurer. Me protéger.

Mais maintenant, il a disparu, ce sourire confiant. Il n'y a plus sur ton visage qu'une expression froide et distante, loin de tout, loin du monde qui t'entoure. Loin de moi. Les médecins sont sans appel. Si tu savais comme cette nouvelle m'a ébranlé. Je crois que jamais je n'avais pleuré ainsi.

Coma.

Et aucune chance de t'en tirer.

Ma main serre de nouveau fort la tienne. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu me répondes! Que tes doigts glacés serrent les miens! Si tu savais comme je voudrais que tu ouvres les yeux, et que tu m'adresses ce sourire. Ce sourire si confiant et complice. Si tu savais…

J'étouffe un sanglot. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir pleurer d'avantage, il me semblais déjà que j'avais versé toutes mes larmes.

Visiblement pas, puisse qu'elles continuent de rouler sur mes joues.

Mes yeux remontent vers les machines qui te maintiennent en vie. Je suis le tracé régulier du cardiogramme, et celui désespérément vide de l'encéphalogramme. J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'avais rien dans le crane, et même si cette absence sur cet écran me donne raison, une fois de plus, elle n'est pas pour me réjouir.

À quoi cela sert il que j'ai raison ou tord, si tu n'es pas là pour me contredire? Si tu n'es pas là pour rire avec moi, ou te moquer de mes manières et de la vie que j'ai choisi de mener? Si tu savais comme je regrette… toutes les fois où je t'en ai voulu, où je t'ai maudit… où j'ai souhaité que tu n'existes pas. Comme je m'en veux. Mais ces regrets sont inutiles, et j'ai beau implorer ton pardon, je sais que cela ne te feras pas revenir. Plus jamais tu n'ouvrira les yeux.

Les miens sont devenus rouge à force de trop pleurer, et j'écoute distraitement le son régulier du cardiogramme.

…bip…bip…bip…

Je suis vraiment désolé petit frère, vraiment. Je te demande pardon.

…bip…bip…bip…

Si tu savais comme tu me manques.

…bip…bip…bip…

Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, on avait encore tant de choses à faire ensemble. Tant de choses à faire en tant que frères, seulement tout les deux. J'aurai aimé t'enlever cette peur de l'eau.

Tu avais encore des choses à apprendre, des choses que j'aurai dû t'enseigner.

…bip…bip…bip…

Je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi.

…bip…bip…bip…

Pardonne moi.

…bip…bip…bip…

Je t'aime petit frère.

…bip…bip…bip…

'clac'

…bip…bi… … … …

* * *

eeeh ben voila! une petite fic bien triste pour vous faire bien commencer le week end! on dit merci qui? merci Naé!^^

Luciole:... c'est qui qui est mort?

moi:... c'est pas grave Lulu, va prendre tes cachets, ton frère t'expliquera après.

*bruit de mouchoir*

moi: mais...! Shinreï! tu pleures?!

Shinreï *cache le mouchoir*: hein? non pas du tout, j'avais... une poussière dans l'oeil!

moi *petit sourire*: bien sûr... et bien n'hésitez pas à vous acharner sur le bouton du bas! et non! c'est pas parce que Lulu sourit au moment où il se prend la voiture qu'il est content de mourrir! il essaye simplement de rassurer son grand frère.

Sasuke* sorte de danse de la joie*: c'est pas moi qui m'en prend plein la tête! c'est pas moi qui m'en prend plein la tête!!

moi: t'inquiètes, ton tour viendra...^^ et merci pour votre lecture!!!


End file.
